The invention relates to composite agricultural systems, and more particularly, to certain structures for defining an environment about plants to control carbon levels, enhance light energy and transpiration.
Several types of structures have been disclosed, which, in one form or another, enclose plants. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,586 --a cover to protect a plant during growth; 4,034,508 --a rigid plastic enclosure; 3,872,621 and 4,135,331 --seedling enclosures; 4,148,154 and 4,412,325 --integral rigid enclosures; and 4,012,867 --an enclosure including a conister of carbon dioxide.
All of these disclosed structures are rather limited in application primarily because of the fact that they are customized for a specific application. There is no flexibility in their design.
With an enclosed unit substantially all factors affecting plant growth can be controlled. It has been well documented that the use of supplementary carbon dioxide promote plant growth. Also, the proper utilization of light energy may enhance plant growth. However, to date a simple structure to combine these features has not been provided.